


Kylux High School AU!

by Zyzzyva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: AU where Kylo and Hux are in highschool. (I'm bad at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

Hux hated school. He hated the classes, he hated the halls, he hated the lockers. He never learned anything, he knew more than the teachers. He went to the principal multiple times a day, and the other students were scared of him. He didn't have any friends, and was on the brink of being expelled. But he didn't care.

As he walked in the door to his apartment he shared with his parents, he shouted, "Mother! I'm home!" It was barely lunchtime. He had been suspended for shouting at a teacher.

She came into the entryway and sighed. "Hux, I told you I'd come pick you up!" She sighed again. "What was it this time?"

He narrowed his eyes. "The teacher was an idiot. He wasn't teaching us anything."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your father called. He says you're grounded."

"Like pretty much every day," Hux mumbled.

"He says you have some homework to catch up on. The principal met with him and said you haven't been doing it." She motioned to a stack of books on the coffee table.

He groaned and took the books, marching to his room and slamming the door. He collapsed on the bed and started reading the textbook for tomorrow.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

As soon as the bell rang, Kylo was out of the classroom and at his locker. He was STARVING, having forgotten to eat breakfast.

He met his friends in the cafeteria. Well, his friend. Phasma sat at the table, waiting for him.

"Hello," she said, and moved over to make room for him. He sat down, and opened his lunch. At that moment, the popular kids decided to sit down across from them.

"Hey guys," Rey said. She wore a bright blue shirt and white shorts. They were the opposite of Kylo's clothes, which were black, and totally emo. Phasma dressed in gray.

Besides Rey, the popular kids consisted of Finn and Poe. Everyone knew they were in a relationship, and they weren't afraid to show it. Poe leaned against Finn and Finn, in turn, kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey," Phasma said amiably, but she was glaring at them. Kylo didn't say anything. Once he had almost gotten expelled by punching Finn.

Finn had been HIS best friend. But then of course, Rey and Poe had had to sweep in and steal him. Finn was a traitor.

Rey was an upstart. She was new to the school, but somehow she had managed to rise up in the social hierarchy.

Poe simply got on Kylo's nerves. He thought he was so great. But he wasn't.

The lunch was rather awkward.

"Hey, you know Hux was suspended again?" Poe asked.

"No, really?" Phasma asked. Kylo was suddenly interested in the conversation. He hated Hux with all his soul. That guy was out to get him. Luckily he got in trouble enough there were never any problems for Kylo himself.

"Yeah," Finn said. "We were in class with him when it happened. He'd been looking tense all day, but he really just blew up."

Kylo smiled. "Cool."

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Hux was done with school work. He was done with being stuck in his room. He hated being grounded, but it seemed to happen all the time anyway. He didn't get why he was always in trouble. It wasn't his fault that his teachers were stupid. He shouldn't be blamed for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo was SO glad the school day was over. It had seemed like the day had gone on forever.

He was going out for dinner with Phasma that night. It wasn't a date; they had never even thought about getting together. After all, Kylo was gay.

Of course, whenever they went out for dinner together, people thought they were dating and complimented them. It was embarrassing.

"So, where do you want to go?" Phasma asked.

"I dunno." Kylo shrugged. He wasn't really hungry. He had eaten a lot of lunch.

Phasma sighed. "Well, I don't know either. So choose something."

"I chose last time."

"Well, whenever I choose you spend the night complaining that it's not what you wanted."

"Because you never choose anything good," Kylo whined.

"Just choose." Phasma narrowed her eyes.

"Chinese."

"Good."

They went to the nearest place. The ate there all the time, but it was relatively good, and cheap. Not that that was a problem, for Kylo at least. His mom was a general. He had never really had to worry about money.

They sat at a booth in the back. After it came, they ate in silence for a while.

"This is nice," Phasma commented.

Kylo nodded. "Yeah."

Hux was bored. Not only bored, but hungry. His father had said that maybe, if he went without dinner, he would learn his lesson. But he wouldn't. Like all the times before, he wouldn't.

He had finished the homework long ago. It had been easy. However, it had been a complete waste of his time. He had already known all of that stuff! His teachers were idiots, and so were all of his classmates.

His mom came into the room.

"Ever hears of knocking?" he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So, did you do your homework?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his bright orange hair.

She smiled. "Good! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It was really easy."

She nodded. "No need to prove you're a genius, Huxy."

"Don't call me that!" He rolled his eyes. He hated when she called him that.

His mom's eyes softened. When he had been little, he hadn't been so mean. He had been sweet and friendly to everyone.

She didn't know what had changed, but she wanted her old son back.

The next day at school, Kylo was dreading science. He dreaded it every Tuesday. It was the only class he had with Hux.

"Hello, everyone," the teacher said as she walked in the room. "As I told you last Tuesday, you will be doing a group project. I have your teams ready now.

She read off names, one by one. They were in groups of two. Then the unspeakable happened.

"Hux, Ben, you'll be together." The teacher smiled at both of them.

Kylo gasped. "Can I please work with someone else?" he asked pleadingly.

The teacher nodded. "Would anyone else like to work with Hux?"

Kylo looked pleadingly at Phasma, who had put with Poe, but she raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Rey had been put with Finn.

The teacher shrugged. "Sorry, you're staying together."

Kylo leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Wow, this would be SO fun. He looked over at Hux. He looked perfectly composed, not a hair out of place; however, Kylo could see his hands, in fists, shaking beneath his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Hux was walking home alone. He had somehow managed to make it through the day, though he was still infuriated about having been put with Kylo.

At that moment, Kylo walked up to him. "We should exchange phone numbers," he said.

Hux shrugged. "Sure."

"I don't want to fail this project because of you." Kylo narrowed his eyes.

"Do all of it then." Hux smirked.

Kylo chuckled. "Not a chance." He started walking, and Hux had to jog to catch up. He was shorter than Kylo.

"What do you want to do the project on?" Kylo asked.

Hux sighed. "I really don't care. Do whatever you want. I'm already failing all of my classes, and this wont change that, even if you get a perfect grade."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Why are you so difficult? I know you're not such a terrible person."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He started walking faster, to try to get away from this strange person. Whenever he looked at Kylo, his heart beat faster. He didn't like it. It made him feel weak, and that was something he hated.

Kylo nodded. "Yeah. But I have one question." He sighed. "Why do you hate me?"

Hux was taken aback. "I don't hate you."

Kylo took a step back. "You don't?"

"No." Hux shook his head in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"You've always been really mean to me. I just thought..." Kylo trailed off.

Hux started to say that he was mean to everyone, and that it wasn't personal, when his phone rang. It was his mom. He growled. "Shoot. I have to go." He looked up into Kylo's eyes. "I'll call you," he said, and ran off, answering his phone. "Yeah, yeah, Mom. I'm coming home. Don't worry, I was just talking to a friend. No. No! Why would you think that?! I was just talking!"

Kylo chuckled. For some reason, hearing Hux refer to him as a friend sent a shiver up his spine. Then he realized. He had a crush on his worst enemy. This day was just getting worse and worse. He decided to call Phasma.

"Hey," he said into the phone as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey," she said back. "What's up?"

"I think I have a crush on my worst enemy." He even hated the way it sounded.

"Hux?" She asked incredulously.

"Umm... Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow, Kylo. That's just... Wow."

"He's cute, you have to admit," he said, blushing.

"I guess I can't deny that." She sounded resigned.

"Well, thanks for talking."

"Any time, Kylo."

He'd reached his house. He took out his keys and went in.

"Mom, I'm home!" He shouted.

"Good! You're late! Dinner's ready!"

His phone rang again. "Sorry, Mom. It's for school!" He ran up the stairs before she could stop him and slammed the door to his room. He belly flopped on his bed.

"Hi, Hux," he said.

"Hey."

"So..." He'd aways secretly hated talking on the phone. It was so awkward.

"So," Hux repeated. "What do you want to do the project on?"

"I heard someone got by with a baking soda volcano last year."

"No, that was a myth." Hux had a clipped way of speaking that sounded formal.

"Oh. Darn it."

"Yeah."

"Ben Solo! Come down here right this instant for dinner!" He heard his mom shout. When he didn't budge, he heard his dad call, "If you don't come down here, I'll send Chewie up!"

Chewie was their dog. He was giant, of an undetermined breed. He was really cuddly and sweet most of the time, but he could be fierce. Kylo sighed. "Sorry, I've got to go. My parents want me to come down for dinner."

"Alright," Hux said. "My parents have been wanting me to come down for about half an hour, but they can't really get me to do anything."

Kylo chuckled. "You might as well go."

"Maybe."

Kylo hung up and went downstairs, a smile on your face.

"Who were you talking to?" His mom asked.

"A friend. We have a project in science to do together."

"What's their name?" His parents knew he didn't really get along with anyone besides Phasma.

"Hux."

"I thought you hated him."

"He's not that bad." Kylo could feel a smile forming on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking of Kylo. He didn't know why. He barely knew the guy. He hated him. So why was he thinking of him? He didn't understand it and hated himself for it.

He heard his mom came in and he sat up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said, biting his lip.

She chuckled. "Well, alright then. Did you finish the homework?"

"We didn't have any," he lied.

"That's nice." She left.

He smiled. His parents were so easy to fool.

He decided to call Kylo again.

"Hello?" Kylo asked.

"Hello," he said. "I was wondering if you could talk now?" He really hoped that Kylo could. But he didn't care about the project. So why did he want to talk to Kylo?

"No, sorry," Kylo apologized.

Hux felt his heart sink. "Alright..."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Good night."

"Night." Hux hung up and put his phone down. He leaned back, holding it to his chest. He sighed happily.

He fell asleep in that position, still clutching the phone to his chest.

Hux woke a few minutes before class started. He groaned and got out of bed, getting dressed and then grabbing a granola bar from his fridge.

He got to school really late. He walked into class and sat down as the teacher lectured him on being late too often.

Kylo sat in class. He was super bored. This class was the worst. For some reason he was looking forward to science. He didn't understand why, but he was looking forward to it.

He kept looking at the clock, and wasn't paying attention at all. Then the teacher called on him.

"Uhhh..." He looked around the classroom. He had no idea what the answer was. "I don't know."

"Right. Maybe you can tell me what I was just talking about?"

"Ummm... No, sorry."

"That's what I thought. Perhaps a trip down to the principal's office can refresh your memory?"

Kylo bit his lip. "Right." He got up and headed down to the principal's office. There were chairs outside the door, and to his surprise, he saw Hux sitting in one.

"...Hey," Kylo said, sitting down.

"Hello," Hux said, looking over at him.

"Why are you here?" Kylo asked.

"I was really late to class. I woke up late today. You?"

"I was daydreaming in class."

"Oh. Were you with the really strict teacher?"

"You mean Mr. Corling? Yeah."

"Yes, that's who I meant." Hux smiled.

"Hux?" The principal asked, poking his head out of the doorway. "I'm ready to see you."

When Hux went in, the principal sat down an put his head in his hands. "You realize if this keeps up, I'll have to expel you."

Hux shrugged. "I don't care." But the thing was, he did care. He cared about all of it. About getting in trouble so often, about being suspended. He cared. He was just too scared to do anything about it. It had become habit to be this shade of himself. He didn't even know how to be anything else anymore.

"I know you do. Now, it seems that you don't have many friends. Is this one of the reasons you seek attention?"

"No!" Hux snapped. "And I don't seek attention."

"I think it might be. So, I've talked to your parents and we've decided to have you meet some different people. I'll call you back here later today to meet the others."

Hux narrowed his eyes. His parents hadn't mentioned anything about this! He couldn't believe them.

Kylo couldn't believe what was taking so long. What were they talking about in there? He'd been waiting for like half an hour!

Suddenly the door slammed open and Hux stormed out. The principal waved Kylo in. "Ben. Come on in."

The principal smiled at him and sat down. "So. Why are you here?"

"I was caught daydreaming in class."

"Ah. Now, I have a proposition for you."

"Uhh.. Yes?" Kylo was a bit nervous.

"I saw you talking to Hux in the hall. Would you say you're friends, or at least acquaintances?"

"Yes, I guess. Maybe?"

"His parents and I are trying to get him to open up, to make friends. Maybe become a bit less aggressive."

"Uh-huh."

"Would you like to help? If so, I won't tell your parents about your daydreaming."

He wouldn't get in trouble? And he'd get to hang out more with Hux? "That'd be great!"

"Would it? Alright then. Would you eat lunch with him today?"

Kylo licked his lips. "Sure." He had promised Phasma he'd eat with her, but she'd understand.

Now he was looking forward to that too.


	5. Chapter 5

Right before lunch, Hux was called back to the principal's office. He would never admit it, but he was nervous. He didn't really know how to make a friend. And if that's what the principal would ask him to do? He wasn't sure what he WOULD do. Probably storm out the door.

To his surprise, Kylo was waiting in the office. Kylo grinned at him, and a smile pulled at Hux's lips.

"Hello, Hux. Ben has agreed to eat lunch with you today. I'm just going to send you two off, as I have my own lunch plans today. So shoo." The principal got up and pushed them out the door.

"Ummm... Hello," Kylo said.

"Hello," Hux said. "Did he promise you something if you ate lunch with me?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not why I said yes."

Hux looked up at him– he hated being short. "What? Why?"

Kylo chuckled. "Why do you think I keep calling you?"

"You want to get a good grade?"

"Yes, but that's still not it."

"Then what?"

Kylo was laughing now. "Are you really that oblivious? I want to hang out with you!"

Hux was speechless. No one had ever wanted to just hang out with him. This was new. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound coming out.

"Let's go eat," Kylo said quickly. Hux nodded mutely, and followed him outside. They sat against the wall, in the school garden.

"I'm sorry," I shouldn't have said that," Kylo said, grimacing. "But it's true."

"No, no! I mean, I've been wanting to be friends with you, too. But it's just kind of a surprise. You know I'm not someone with a lot of friends. We wouldn't be here, otherwise." Hux smiled faintly.

"Yeah. But..." Kylo trailed off, and as Hux turned to look at him in the face, to convince him, the unspeakable happened.

Kylo kissed him.

Kylo Ren kissed him.

Kylo Ren

with his deep brown eyes and

his perfectly tousled hair

kissed him.

KYLO

REN

KISSED

HIM.

Hux found himself breathing hard. He pulled back from the kiss, looking in Kylo's eyes.

"Sorry," Kylo said, blushing and turning away, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Hux smiled and pulled him back into an embrace.

He loved Kylo. He knew that now.

And Kylo loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux and Kylo got an A on their project. The principal considered his project a success. Hux had made a friend, and his grades were starting to climb. His parents were proud.

About a month after, Kylo was sitting in his room when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello," Hux said.

"Hi!" Kylo said happily. He and Hux had only been dating officially for around two months, but they were still a very cute couple.

"Would... Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Hux sounded nervous. He always seemed as if he thought Kylo would say no. Of course, Kylo never did.

"Definitely!"

"Alright. What time would you like to meet?"

"How about six?"

"Alright! That sounds good."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Kylo hung up. He couldn't wait.

Hux was there early. He was always early for their dates.

He was SO nervous. He always was. He didn't know why.

"Hey," he heard behind him.

He turned around and saw Kylo. "Hello," he said, and launched himself into Kylo's arms, kissing him viciously on the lips. He loved Kylo.

He loved Kylo Ren more than anyone.


End file.
